Hanabi Taikai
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Hanya keinginan Akashi untuk menikmati musim panas dan kembang api bersama Midorima.


Musim panas tahun ini, Akashi berniat untuk berkunjung ke Tokyo bersama teman – teman Rakuzan nya. Mereka tentu saja menyambut ajakan Akashi dengan senang, apalagi segala biaya transportasi dan makanan sudah ditanggung Akashi, mereka akan menginap di rumah keluarga Akashi yang ada di Tokyo. Sisanya mereka hanya perlu membawa uang jajan saja. Barangkali ada hal – hal yang ingin dibeli ketika di Tokyo. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa Akashi malah mengajak mereka jalan – jalan daripada mengadakan _training camp_ neraka seperti tahun lalu. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Mayuzumi bahkan mau ikut. Pemuda itu sudah bukan Rakuzan lagi, ia sudah menjadi alumni. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, pemuda tinggi berwajah datar itu benci keramaian. Ia akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca _light novel_ daripada berdesakan menonton kembang api.

Mereka berlima berangkat ke Tokyo dua hari sebelum diadakannya _Hanabi Taikai._ Tentu saja agar mereka punya banyak waktu untuk jalan – jalan di Tokyo. Jarang – jarang mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu di Tokyo mengingat jarak Kyoto—Tokyo cukup jauh. Mungkin bagi Akashi mudah saja, karena ia bisa dengan mudah meminta supir pribadinya mengantarkan ke Tokyo, tapi tidak dengan keempat temannya.

Tempat tinggal Akashi yang di Tokyo sudah disiapkan untuk kedatangan Tuan muda dan teman – temannya. Yang paling antusias tentu saja Hayama dan Nebuya. Dua pemuda berwajah tak sinkron dengan umurnya itu benar – benar cocok kalau sudah membahas soal jalan – jalan. Mibuchi hanya kalem saja. Pemuda berotot tapi cantik yang sudah memangkas rambutnya itu memang punya sikap yang lebih dewasa diantara teman – temannya. Oh, mungkin diantara mereka berlima, Mibuchi yang berperan sebagai Ibu mereka. Mayuzumi? Sudah bisa ditebak, ia hanya ikut – ikutan saja. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya fokus pada _light novel_ kesayangannya, mengabaikan Hayama dan Nebuya yang terus saja mengoceh soal rencana – rencana kunjungannya di Tokyo. Heh, memangnya ini _study tour?_

Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi antusiasme kedua temannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berlima bisa sedekat ini. setelah _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu, selain membawa luka dihati Akashi, tapi juga membawa mereka untuk menjadi teman yang lebih dekat. Jadi bisa dibilang, kekalahan itu adalah jalan untuk hubungan pertemanan Akashi yang lebih baik lagi.

" _Ne… ne…_ Akashi, ayo kita langsung jalan – jalan saat sampai nanti." Hayama menatap Akashi dengan kedua mata berbinar cerah.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Mibuchi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusiasme Hayama yang berlebihan. Seperti baru pertama kali ke Tokyo saja.

"Kita istirahat dulu, Koutaro _baka!_ "

Hayama mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku 'kan mengajak Akashi, bukan Reo- _nee._ " Hayama menjulurkan lidah mengejek Mibuchi sementara pemuda yang diejek hanya mampu menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekanakan temannya itu. Ternyata umur memang bukan penentu kedewasaan seseorang. Sungguh, sifat dan wajah Hayama benar – benar tak sinkron dengan umurnya. Untung lumayan tinggi. Ingatkan Mibuchi untuk tidak membahas soal tinggi badan didepan kaptennya.

Akashi memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia diam saja sejak tadi. Setiap ada yang mengajaknya berbicara ia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa niat untuk benar – benar menanggapinya. Mibuchi cukup merasakan hal itu. Diantara mereka semua 'kan yang memiliki kadar kepekaan tinggi hanya Mibuchi.

"Sei- _chan,_ kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Mibuchi pelan. Ketiga temannya yang lain masih asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Mayuzumi dengan novelnya dan Hayama—Nebuya dengan rencana – rencana _absurd_ nya.

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak menatap Mibuchi sama sekali dan tetap fokus memandang keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Kau tidak tampak baik, Sei- _chan._ Apa kau sakit?" Mibuchi masih _kekeuh_ menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Akashi. Pemuda mungil itu memang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Kulit putih itu lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan kedua mata Akashi terlihat sayu. Seperti orang yang benar – benar kelelahan.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Akashi pelan. Oh? Suaranya terdengar lemah sekali.

Mibuchi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Kalau Akashi sudah menjawab seperti itu, ia enggan untuk terlalu ikut campur. Akashi pasti akan risih jika terlalu ditanya macam – macam soal dirinya. Ia hanya menghela napas.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu beberapa jam. Ketika sampai di kediaman Akashi yang ada di Tokyo, hari sudah mulai petang. Pelayan Akashi mengangkatkan barang – barang milik Akashi sambil menunjukkan dimana mereka semua bisa beristirahat.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda dan teman – teman mau dibuatkan makanan atau ingin makan diluar saja?" Tanya Pelayan Akashi sopan.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya duduk didepan jendela kamarnya menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menimbang – nimbang, sepertinya teman – temannya akan lebih suka jika mereka makan diluar, apalagi Hayama dan Nebuya yang notabene suka jalan – jalan.

"Kita keluar saja." Ujar Akashi

Mereka semua pergi kesebuah rumah makan yang ada didekat kediaman Akashi. lumayan dekat karena mereka berangkat kesana tanpa perlu diantar memakai mobil. Mereka berjalan kaki saja. Akashi hanya diam seraya tersenyum sesekali melihat tingkah konyol Hayama dan Nebuya yang mengomentari apapun yang dilihatnya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka jalan, sebuah rumah makan khas Jepang sudah didepan mata. Nebuya memandang penuh minat kepada tempat didepannya. Seperti ada bintang – bintang imajiner yang berkilauan di kedua mata itu.

"Makanlah sesuka kalian, aku yang bayar." Ujar Akashi datar. Nebuya menatap Akashi dengan raut kagum dan penuh rasa terima kasih. Diantara mereka berlima 'kan yang memiliki porsi makan paling banyak Nebuya, tak heran jika ia benar – benar senang dengan traktiran Akashi. Orang kaya enak ya!

Mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris dua jam hanya untuk makan – makan. Porsi Nebuya tentu saja yang paling besar. Akashi hanya memesan sup tofu dan the hijau saja. Itupun ia memakannya sangat lama. Seperti tak ada napsu makan sama sekali.

"Sei- _chan,_ kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Mibuchi khawatir. Ia sejak tadi memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu.

Akashi mengangguk.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bergegas kembali ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. hari sudah semakin malam tapi suasana kota masih ramai. Hayama dan Nebuya masih asyik mengoceh tentang jalan – jalan dan apalah, tapi dihentikan oleh Mibuchi. Mereka harus kembali dan istirahat.

"Sei- _chan_ , segeralah istirahat." Mibuchi menepuk bahu Akashi dengan lembut. Akashi mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa – apa dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Di malam berikutnya, ketika _Hanabi Taikai_ akan diadakan, seluruh penghuni kediaman Akashi sudah mulai ribut, tentu saja Hayama dan Nebuya biang keributan disana. Hayama dengan semangat membaranya benar – benar menantikan ini. Menonton kembang api di pusat kota. Bukankah menyenangkan? Mereka bahkan sudah bersiap dengan yukata masing – masing. Akashi menggunakan yukata berwarna putih tulang dengan motif bunga di beberapa sisinya. Akashi terlihat benar – benar pantas menggunakannya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Sangat tampan dan manis.

"Sei- _chan_ , kau benar – benar terlihat keren!" puji Mibuchi. Hayama dan Nebuya bahkan kehilangan kata – kata melihat penampilan eksklusif kaptennya itu. Kalau Mayuzumi? Oh, dia tidak peduli soal penampilan. Pokonya dia ikut saja. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, cowok tinggi minim ekspresi itu masih setia dengan _light novel_ miliknya.

"Ayo berangkat!" teriak Hayama semangat.

Mobil Akashi sudah menunggu diluar berikut dengan supirnya. Mereka segera masuk dan menuju tempat perayaan _Hanabi Taikai._ Sepanjang perjalanan, Hayama dan Nebuya tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh apapun yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. sementara yang lain hanya mendengarkan saja.

Akashi berulang kali mengecek _handphone_ nya lalu kembali memandangi luar jendela. Musim panas benar – benar indah. Langit bersih dengan suasana ramai. Benar – benar suasana liburan.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di area sungai Sumida. _Hanabi Taikai_ diadakan di berbagai wilayah di Jepang, di Tokyo saja ada banyak tempat yang menampilkan festival ini. akashi memilih untuk datang di sungai Sumida. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang indah—menurut Akashi dan strategis untuk menikmati _Hanabi Taikai_. Dan sejujurnya, ada alasan lain mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menyaksikan _Hanabi Taikai_ di sungai Sumida.

"Wah! Ramai sekali, _kirei~_ " Teriak Hayama takjub. Nebuya mengangguk setuju.

Hayama beralih dan memeluk lengan Mibuchi. "Reo- _nee,_ Reo- _nee,_ ayo kita jalan – jalan!" Mohonnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Oke, ayo!" Mibuchi bahkan melupakan Akashi gara – gara takjub dengan ramainya festival. Apa mereka tidak pernah mengunjungi festival? Saking banyaknya latihan basket kah?

"Mayuzumi- _san,_ ayo ikut mereka." Nebuya dan ototnya adalah perpaduan yang sulit ditolak—sulit melepaskan diri maksudnya. Mayuzumi yang sedang asyik membaca _Light novel_ nya tiba – tiba ditarik untuk ikut berpartisipasi bersama Hayama dan Mibuchi yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Akashi tidak marah meski mereka mengabaikannya. Tujuannya kemari adalah bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia kepikiran apakah orang itu benar – benar menepati janjinya untuk bertemu atau tidak. Ia kalut, gelisah, makanya sejak kemarin ia sama sekali tidak berselera meski hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama teman – temannya. Orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan mengabaikan Akashi yang sudah secara khusus menghubunginya duluan. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat untuk meluapkan emosinya yang terpendam jauh didasar hatinya, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal hina begitu, makanya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredam amarahnya hanya dengan diam.

Pemuda mungil berambut merah itu kembali membuka _handphone_ nya. Bahkan sampai saat inipun orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Atau mungkin 'dia' terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikannya selama ini?

Akashi yang bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan kembali, memberitahukan posisinya dimana. Sebelum ia kesana, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sebuah permen apel. Barangkali ia akan bosan nanti menunggu sendirian, jadi permen itu bisa untuk menemaninya.

Akashi menuju salah satu jembatan yang ada di sungai Sumida. Diam disana sembari menikmati manisnya permen apel yang ia beli tadi. Ia harap, 'dia' cepat datang.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak Akashi kali ini. sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri bersandar di sisi jembatan dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda seseorang menghampirinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keempat temannya yang mungkin saja kelimpungan mencarinya. Akashi hanya sedang kecewa. Ia benar – benar menantikan pertemuan ini. jarak Kyoto dan Tokyo bukan jarak yang dekat. Setelah jauh – jauh kemari, ia malah dikecewakan begini. Boleh kan jika Akashi mengumpat sekarang?

Sebentar lagi pesta kembang api nya akan dimulai. Selamat tinggal pertemuan yang indah. Akashi terkekeh pelan. Raut wajahnya penuh kekecewaan dan luka, tapi setidaknya Akashi tidak ingin melewatkan saat kembang api diluncurkan. Tujuan lain ia kesini untuk itu bukan? Permen apel nya sudah habis sejak tadi. Ia bertumpu pada sisi jembatan dan memandang langit sambil ikut menunggu diluncurkannya kembang api.

"Akashi!"

Bolehkah Akashi terkejut sekarang?

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu dan suara berat yang amat dikenalnya.

"Midorima." Ujar Akashi pelan. Ia berbalik dan tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat sosok tinggi berambut hijau yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

" _Gomen,_ Aku harus menyelinap dulu agar bisa lepas dari Takao, _nanodayo._ "

Oh, nama itu lagi. Akashi sebenarnya tidak benar – benar membenci si mata elang dari Shuutoku itu. Dia pemuda yang baik dan ceria. Sifatnya mirip dengan Kise. Satu – satunya alasan mengapa Akashi agak kesal padanya adalah kebiasaannya yang suka menempeli Midorima kemana – mana.

Akashi tahu mereka partner satu tim, tapi seingatnya dulu Aomine dan Kuroko tidak sampai selalu saling menempel meski pertemanan mereka rasanya malah lebih dekat daripada Midorima dan Takao.

Akashi tidak cemburu kok. Hanya risih saja.

"Hm, _souka._ "

"Jangan marah, _nanodayo._ Aku benar – benar ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Sungguh."

Akashi mengangguk. Midorima datang saja ia sudah bersyukur. Tapi, memang ada rasa kesal di sudut hatinya. Permintaannya—oh, perintahnya adalah mutlak! Jangan harap bisa mengecewakan seorang Tuan muda Akashi.

Midorima mengamati sekitarnya. Oh, ngomong – ngomong soal Midorima, pemuda Shuutoku itu juga menggunakan yukata sama seperti Akashi. Sebuah yukata berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat cocok dengan tubuh nya. Menarik.

"Akashi, ayo ikut aku!" Midorima segera menarik lengan Akashi dan membawanya.

"Oi, mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi hanya diam mengikuti tarikan Midorima. Entah kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya pergi. Midorima membawa Akashi menjauhi keramaian. Sebuah taman bermain didekat sana.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

Midorima tersenyum lembut. "Naiklah." Tunjuknya kearah sebuah mainan di tengah lapangan. Sebuah permainan berbentuk persegi. Tempat anak – anak biasanya memanjat.

"Kesana? bagaimana aku memanjat, aku pakai yukata, _baka._ "

Midorima tersenyum. "Hm… kalau begitu…" tangan besar itu melingkar di sekeliling pinggang Akashi lalu mengangkatnya.

"O—oi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan Midorima padanya. Akashi paham jika Midorima lebih tinggi dan lebih besar padanya, itu berarti sudah pasti jika kekuatannya melebihi Akashi, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa mengangkatnya begini.

"Cepat berpeganglah, aku akan melepasmu."

Akashi duduk diatas permainan itu, Midorima menyusul setelahnya. Ia mengangkat yukata nya untuk memudahkannya naik kesana. Mereka duduk beriringan menunggu kembang api mulai diluncurkan.

Sayup – sayup terdengar orang – orang disekitar sungai Sumida mulai menghitung mundur dan tak berapa lama, kemerlip kembang api mulai menghiasi langit musim panas Tokyo. Suara ledakan kembang api terdengar bersahutan berikut percikannya dilangit.

Akashi tersenyum melihatnya. Meski hanya duduk dan menikmati kembang api, tapi Akashi benar – benar bahagia. Midorima sudah menemaninya kali ini.

"Sei." Panggil Midorima pelan.

Akashi merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Midorima jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan namanya sendiri, dan ketika pemuda itu melakukannya rasanya jantungnya benar – benar berdegup sangat cepat, membuatnya lemas seketika.

" _Nani?"_

"Kemari." Midorima menarik Akashi, menempatkan pemuda itu pada pangkuannya. Akashi terkejut, namun ia tidak berusaha menolak. Seorang _tsundere_ seperti Midorima jarang sekali melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini. hal seperti ini adalah hal yang langka. Meski tubuh Akashi terasa lemah dan jantungnya bertalu – talu tapi entah mengapa ia merasa senang.

Akashi mendongak, menatap kilau _emerald_ di atasnya, mereka saling berpandangan tersenyum dalam hening yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Satu tangan Akashi terulur dan membelai surai hijau itu, menyalurkan tiap afeksi yang dimilikinya kepada Midorima. Sementara Midorima masih tetap melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Akashi. Akashi menggenggam lengan Midorima dengan erat. Mereka terhanyut dalam rasa yang mereka miliki, saling terhubung lewat sentuhan ringan seperti itu.

" _Aishiteru yo,_ Sei- _chan."_

Dan sebuah kalimat pendek penuh makna itu meluncur mulus dari kedua belah bibir Midorima. Si _tsundere_ yang sulit sekali mengatakannya secara terang – terangan. Akashi tersenyum, sebuah kecupan ringan Midorima sematkan pada pipi kiri Akashi. mereka saling merasakan, rasa yang selama ini sama – sama menyiksa mereka namun juga membuat mereka bahagia.

Malam itu, Akashi benar – benar bahagia hanya untuk sebuah menonton kembang api bersama Midorima. Ia tidak peduli dengan keempat temannya yang barangkali tengah sibuk mencarinya. Sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanya berada disamping Midorima. Malam – malam seperti ini mungkin tidak akan terulang, dan Akashi benar – benar ingin menikmati sepuasnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Hallo~ lama tidak berjumpa :D

Apa kabar? Saya bawakan OTP saya lagi. Kalau suka _Vote & Comment_ nya dong. Penambah _mood_ saya nulis tuh. Tapi saya nggak maksa lho. Beneran heheh. Kali ini dengan cerita yang agak _lebay_ dikit, hehe. Kalau soal MidoAka saya tidak pernah bisa untuk diam saja. Saya benar – benar berniat melestarikan OTP yang satu ini. Pokonya saya mau buat saingan sama MidoTaka hahahah *ketawa jahat. Saya nggak benci sama Takao kok, hanya… ya… pokonya gitu. Heheh. Sudah ah bacot nya.

 _See you in the next fanfiction! Bye!_

*MS-AKASHI*


End file.
